highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny
❝ I’m your father. ❞ — Kenny to his kits. Kenny is a tall and muscular tom with a dark golden pelt and amber eyes. He has a pretty red collar. He's a generally happy tom who cares a lot about his sister. Kenny takes some warming up to and he usually doesn't like others. He previously was a warrior in SkyClan and lived with his sister Leopardlight. He’s now living with his kits in the twoleg place. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(Unknown Heritage) Description: Kenny is a tall and muscular tom with dark amber eyes. He has light brown fur and dark brown spots covering his pelt, and cream colored paws. The things different about his appearance compared to Leopardlight is his build, and that his chest and belly are not a cream color - only brown. His fur is slightly longer and curly as well. Palette: : = Base (#aa7a40) : = Markings (#6e3e0e) : = Other Markings (#dabfa0) : = Eyes (#b05316) : = Leathers (#865130) : = Scars (#94573e) : = Red Cloth (#851804) Voice: A soft but masculine voice. It has a soothing hint to it and can easily express his emotions. Almost husky in a way. Scent: Kenny currently smells like gasoline and blood. It’s a long story. Gait: He walks with sloppy posture but is usually in a sort of hunting prowl. His head is low but straight out and his tail drags against the ground. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Independent -' Kenny doesn’t need someone to survive. He doesn’t need someone to protect him, bring him food, or someone to really rely on. He’s good at living on his own. * '''+ Wise -''' After being through plenty of Hell, Kenny tends to act like he knows the rights and wrongs. He tends to calculate what will happen to a cat if they get in trouble. It doesn’t always work for him, though. * '''± Stern -''' He’s serious a lot of the time. Kenny is very aware of the dangers of.. What he thinks to be everything. He is very stern with his kits and will make sure they know the dangers. If he sees someone close to him doing, well, something stupid, he’ll make sure to snap at them and bombard them facts about what could happen to them if they continued. Other times, he’s just plain old serious. * '''± Aloof -''' Not really approachable. For one, he looks badass. Two, he has his reputation. Kenny is pretty cold towards cats he’s just coming to know, unless they’re somehow family. * '''− Abrasive -''' Not great at expressing his sympathy for others. He usually masks everything he says with either mystery or.. His words are sugar coated. He struggles with showing his true emotion. It’s seen a lot, but it can be fought. * '''− Disloyal -''' This trait is rarely seen and is beginning to fade away. However, he is not very committed to.. Certain things. For example, he’s not at all loyal to Cooper or the two legs and he hopes to flee back to SkyClan soon. '''Likes *Leopardlight **He loves his sister. 'Dislikes' *Himself **Always putting himself down for making mistakes. 'Goals' *Get Leopardlight back (COMPLETE) *Gain the trust of SkyClan *Try to act straight (FAILED, gay) *Return to his family in SkyClan 'Fears' *Letting his family down *Hatred *Death 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Too many Age Range: 0-6 moons *Lizardwing, the father, leaves SkyClan before Talonkit's birth. *Talonkit is born alongside Leopardkit and Dapplekit. *Spottedheart sadly passes away due to blood loss while giving birth. *Pebbledawn pledges to take good care of Leopardkit and Dapplekit, adopting them both. Talonkit is somewhat involved, but not exactly. *Talonkit bonds with Leopardkit, but not so much Dapplekit *Talonkit takes an interest in learning more about his father. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Too many. Age Range: 6-7 moons *Talonkit is apprenticed with Dapple and Leopardkit, becoming Talonpaw, Dapplepaw, and Leopardpaw. *Talonpaw takes no interest in training to be a warrior, however he sticks with it anyways. **Talon only does this because he realized that if he was going to leave, he would have to know how to defend himself. *Talonpaw comes across a two-leg at the two-leg place. He isn't scared of them, and they mistake him for a cat named Kenny. Talonpaw never sees this two leg again, but he prefers the name Kenny now. He even preferred Leopardpaw call him that. He never explained why. *After a moon of training, Talonpaw/Kenny leaves SkyClan to follow in his father's steps. 'Loner' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Too many. Age Range: 7-15 moons *Not much is known about his early loner-hood, due to him refusing to speak about it. *Talonpaw now fully renames himself Kenny and goes along with it. *Kenny, after two moons of living off scraps, finally finds his father. *Kenny and his father talk and get along for a few moons, learning about the death of his Abuelita. Kenny says until Lizardwing . *Kenny leaves his father and the two leg place he stayed at. *He is targeted by a group of rogues and goes through numerous attacks. *Kenny meets a kittypet named Sierra, but she prefers Fruitfly, and takes a liking to her. The two get along for some moons, Kenny even lying about his age. The two agree to start dating. *The two of them . *One night, while waiting to take Fruitfly out to a nearby pond to stargaze, Fruitfly doesn't show up. Kenny goes looking for her and finds her mauled body. She explains that she had and that she loves him before she dies. Kenny is heartbroken. He buries her a ways away from SkyClan's territory. He also takes her red cloth. *Kenny adventures to the two-leg place which is between SkyClan and the town. Kenny decides to build a hut there. He lives there for several moons. *Leopardlight and Apricotmask find Kenny in his hut. Kenny agrees to go back to SkyClan after a nice reunion. He takes Fruitfly's red cloth with him. 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Too many. Age Range: 15-19 *Kenny meets Spiderleg and they don't get along. *Kenny and Leopardlight try to see Dapplewing, but it's no use. She doesn't turn around. *Spiderleg passes away. *Two legs destroy part of camp and Kenny is asked what's going on by Owlstar. They leave for the tunnels. *Dapplewing dies during the invasion and Kenny is the one to go retrieve her body. He mourns for a day. His pelt is covered in her blood. *Kenny talks with Leopardlight and Apricotmask about future kits. He tells them that it will happen tomorrow. Leopardlight is jealous. *Ryewhisker comes to the tunnels. *Leopardlight and Kenny argue, but Kenny thinks it’s play fighting. Later, he and Apricotmask do the business. *Leopardlight and Kenny get into a bad argument. It’s not looking good for them. *He and Rabbitleap talk. *He bonds with Sugarbee. *Almost a Moon later, he flings with Addersnap, a RiverClanner, at the border. *Kenny sleeps everything off for a few days. He avoids talking to his sister and relies on his friends. He begins to feel more and more lonely as the days pass. *Sugarbee finds out about Addersnap and gets mad. *Kenny goes to collect flowers for Sugarbee at the pass. When he returns home, he gives the flowers to Sugarbee. *He flings with Sandlily, a WindClan Medic. This happens a while after the previous fling, thankfully. Yikes, a lot of flings at once. He decides it’ll be the last one. He liked her at first, which really confused him. *Kenny starts to feel really alone, realizing that Sugarbee might really be mad at him. He debates leaving for the twoleg place and tells himself that if it doesn't work out, he'll leave in a half moon. **The kits are born. Cottonkit, Cherrykit, and Cougarkit. He has yet to meet them. *SkyClan moves out of the tunnels after he and a patrol get stranded in a cavern. *Kenny bonds with Rabbitleap. *Kenny travels to the ShadowClan border and meets a tom named Hawkwing. He befriends him immediately and the two talk about each other. *Kenny talks to Hawkwing again. *After a while of thinking, he bids farewell to his family and leaves to go find his kits. His sister gives him a pouch to help him on his journey. 'Kittypet/Rogue Life' Clan: None Cats Involved: Too many. Age Range: 15-present moons *Kenny finds Fruitfly’s twoleg home. He doesn’t go inside, however, and finds shelter outside. He ends up running into the old group of rogues, only to find out there’s only a few left. The group dukes it out and leaves Kenny with a nasty scar across his eye and claw marks on his flank, along with a few bites on his back. *Kenny sleeps across the street from the home that night. However, when he wakes up, he is met by Cooper, Fruitfly’s brother. Cooper and Kenny have a touching reunion and Kenny is introduced to the twolegs. Things go well with them and Kenny is taken to the vet. All is well. *Cooper then, and after some convincing, introduces the kits. They are all happy to see each other. *Kenny is adopted by the two legs and is given a red collar. He enjoys telling his kits stories about SkyClan and their mother. *He begins to venture closer and closer to SkyClan’s territory. He misses his family and friends. *He takes his kits and Cooper on an adventure to the border. Patches seems to be the only one who really enjoys it. *He really misses his family back at SkyClan. He ventures farther one day, but retreats back. He ends up telling the kits about Leopardlight. 'Relationships' 'Kin' Tree credit goes to XxLaurelfrostxX 'Opinions' ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Misses (Could be dead) | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see (could be dead) ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Hawkwing/Medicine Cat/Good Friend/⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁ ::"He’s not like the others." :Kenny has only met Hawkwing once, but he strongly believes that this tom is different from the rest. He met him after he ran to the stream between the territories to clean himself of the mud that was practically glued to his pelt. Kenny got along with him from the start and began to learn some things about him. He hopes he can meet with him again. |-|SkyClan= :Leopardlight/Medicine Cat/Sister/⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁|⦁⦁ ::"I will come back." :Ever since they were kits, Kenny has loved his sister. Leopardlight is his favorite blood relative. The two have been such good friends since they were kits, and Kenny regrets leaving. Ever since Kenny returned and found out about Leopardlight's leg, Kenny has been feeling really guilty. He thinks that maybe if he didn't leave, he would have been able to help out his sister and prevent her from getting this injury. Maybe she would even be able to become a medic. Kenny admires his sister's bubbly personality and he'd do anything for her, even die for her. It's obvious to see that Kenny loves Leopardlight. :Apricotmask/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁ ::"I've warmed up to her." :When Leopardlight came to find Kenny, she brought her mate, Apricotmask, with her. Kenny never even noticed her until she really spoke up. The tom isn't too sure about his sister being mates with another female, due to him always seeing her with a tom. He's also not sure about her because he believes that he's going to break his sister's heart. Ever since the ordeal with Fruitfly, he's nervous about his family and friends falling in love. Hopefully, he will learn to get over this and move on. Kenny told part of his story to the she cat and slowly began to trust her. :Rabbitleap/Warrior/Brother-In-Law/⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁ ::"I’m missing him more and more each day." :Kenny and Rabbitleap are no doubt, best friends. The two of them bonded over Dapplewing’s death and haven’t separated since. Kenny relies on this tom and he hopes he never leaves him. |-|Outside the Clans= :Fruitfly/Loner/Ex-Girlfriend/⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I know she's gone, I know that. But we never broke up and I never got to say goodbye.. I miss her." :Sierra, or more commonly known as Fruitfly, was a previous clanner. At a young age, the calico was born to an unknown clan. She grew up there and was raised there until she decided to take on the kitty pet life style. From there, Fruitfly learned how to really live. After spending most of her life there, Fruit finally left and that’s when she met Kenny. Immediately, the two began to like each other, even going on dates and other things like that. After nine moons, they were convinced they were in love. The two were dating at the time. One night, Kenny was waiting for her to return so they could ‘go out’ but Fruit never showed. He went looking for her and found her.. Or, her body, dead and mauled by a group of rogues. Since then, Kenny has convinced himself that love is for fools and that he would never feel the same as he felt when he was around Fruitfly. He buried her not too far from SkyClan’s territory, but it’s in the two leg grounds. Kenny misses her dearly.. Even carrying around the red cloth she used to sleep on. :Lizardwing/Loner/Father/⦁⦁|⦁|⦁|⦁ ::"Padre.. It's a private manner." :Kenny left the clans to follow in his father's footsteps, but after their falling out, Kenny thinks badly of his father. He would never discuss it, but Kenny and his father went through a lot of shit. The tom loved his father more than anything, and now, he wants nothing to do with him. 'Trivia' *Kenny's previous name was Talonpaw 'Quotes' ❝ ..Home is still home. ❞ — Kenny to his sister. 'Fanart' 53BD2757-67B5-44E8-B085-98FAF2443938.png 2BD43320-F864-4ECF-B752-57013A4ABD1C.png File:Kenny_pixel1.png File:Kennyboot.png|by boot kennyfly2.png|Kenny and Fruitfly family tree __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:FrostyLeSnowMan Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior